Angels and Badasses
by BBlover33
Summary: AU; Lima, a small town ruled by Mr. Motta and his mob. Until, one member of his own mob decided to kill Mr. Motta and his family. That's where Angels and Badasses come in. Sugar Motta hired Angels & Badasses to find the murder. Two things that Sugar doesn't know. One, her father kept the killer close. Two, the problem of hiring two teams, they don't know that each other exist.
1. The Set Up

**Alright! This is my second glee fanfic that I am currently working on besides Madison's Adventures in gleeland which is put on hold for right now. My beta is reading it and going over it for me. I haven't started on the sixth chapter of MAIGL yet because I don't know how to start it off. So that is why you have this little story to read until I update. Yes, I am kind of numb from the breaking news that happened late Sunday/ Early Monday morning. Not as numb like I was with Sam and Mercedes. I'm still recovering from that.**

**Disclamir: I do not own glee, FOX, and the characters from glee. Ryan Murphy owns them. I do own three OC though. Just a little heads up. I do not own Charlie's Angels nor I do not own Mr.& Mrs. Smith. The respectful owners do own them.**

* * *

A black SUV was in the middle of the desert part of Nevada. In the SUV, it contained a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair wearing a gray suit. The person, who was to the left of her, was a man with brown hair. He had on a black suit, with a white button up shirt and a black tie around the neck. The man held a folder with important information.

"You must be wondering why we are in the middle of Nevada." The woman spoke, looking forward.

"Just get to the chase Sue." The man said, fidgeting around in his seat. He didn't like being around the woman he is currently sitting by. It didn't bother Sue one bit. She actually loved it when people were scared of her. Especially the man who was currently sitting next to her.

"Open up the folder." She replied, still looking forward. The man looked from Sue to the folder that was currently in his hands. He opened up the folder; a bunch of papers that was mix in with some pictures had fallen to the floor of the car. He bent over to pick them up, and then stared at the stack.

"Okay, what's up with random pictures of girls and their background?"

"If you read the report that I sent you, you would've figured out that these are the recruits that we have." She said, looking at the man next to her.

"Okay," The man replied, looking at the stack. The first person he saw a picture was a girl, with doe like eyes, and flawless skin. Then he dug out the report that had the information that they needed. "The name is Mercedes Jones. She's twenty-three years old, she tried…Wait, does this say that she trashed her ex-boyfriend's house because he cheated on her with a skinny white chick who and I quote her words 'doesn't even have an ass.'?"

"Yup, we have wanted her because she has fire in her." Sue answered. "And she showed it." The guy moved onto a picture of a Latina with long black hair, and had a smirk across her face.

"Santana Lopez, twenty-three years old. I like this one." Sue said, pointing to Santana.

"Why?"

"She takes names last and business first. She's from Lima, Ohio. Lima Adjacent Heights to be more accurate. I heard she has razor blades hidden in her hair. So, you have to be more careful with this one than Mercedes." Sue explained. The man just nodded and moved onto another person.

"Morgan Johnson, (who just turned) twenty-three. Why do you have her in here? She looks like the girl next door."

"Exactly. We need someone being the girl next door and she's good with technology. Most people wouldn't take her as a spy; she has that goody two shoes thing about her. It's sickening, but it's right for the job." Sue replied. The guy moved onto the last and final member.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, (who turned) twenty three. Asian, and looky here. Nothing to report on her."

"It's because she moves like a ninja. You see her, and then the next minute she's gone." Sue explained. "That's why we don't have anything on her."

"So you have a person who trashed her ex-boyfriend's house, a Latina who takes care of business first and names last, then we have a goody two shoes that makes you sick and an Asian who moves like a ninja." The man said, looking over the papers.

"Good job William. Have ever I told you that if I took off my boot, I could use your hair to clean it? That is if I had dog poop on it." Sue said, looking at the person. The person just stared at her. "Now leave, you're stinking up this vehicle."

"We're in a middle of the desert Sue! What do you expect me to do?"

"Walk until you lose all that hair gel." She said. "I'm pretty sure you can be still hydrated when you walk into the nearest town."

"Well, one thing for sure. I'm glad that I gotten to know your agents. That way I have my boys on the look out for your girls." William said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I don't know information on your agents?" She said, looking at the person next to her. "Your guys are not a match for my girls."

"We will see." He said, dropping the folders onto the floor, got out the vehicle, and shut the door. Sue waited until it was safe to speak.

"Did you get that?"

"Loud and clear boss." A voice said.

"Good. When we get back to headquarters, I want you to see if you can track down William's spies. Also, I need this vehicle clean and very detailed. I don't need to smell the reek of William's hair gel and body spray."

"Got it boss."

"And one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Track down the girls, and get them caught up with everything that has happen today. I want them fully brief when I walk into the office." Sue said into the earpiece she was wearing. "I don't care if they're in a middle of a mission or what; I want them in the office."

"Yes boss." Then the voice came back through.

"I will be there soon." Sue said, smiling. "Becky! Head straight to the hanger. Once inside, let us go back to New York." One thing William didn't know that, she had planned for him to learn about the girls. Did it blow the girls' covers when they go after the boys? You know it. It was part of the plan that she was creating in her mind. See, the only thing William didn't know was that, they shared a common enemy. A one person named Cooter. He was part of Motta's Mafia. He was the right hand man of Motta's. One thing lead to another and Cooter took over the Mafia. Some say that Cooter was just jealous that Motta had this big mafia all to himself. Others say that Cooter was just mad for power that's why he was jealous of Motta. Either way, someone called the cops on a morning that really shocked everybody, (especially the cops) and found Motta and his wife dead. The murdered had killed them while they were having their annual wedding anniversary sex. The cops found the bodies in a very risqué position. Mrs. Motta was in the reverse cowgirl position when she was murdered. Then Mr. Motta was the last one shot. Blood was all over the sheets, and the pillows. When the murder went down, their daughter Sugar was staying at a girlfriend's house. Sugar was the one to discovery them the next morning. That night, left a poor girl, an orphan at the age of twenty and a half. There have been reports that said that Cooter was on the estate before and after the murder of Mr. & Mrs. Motta, but no one could really place him at the scene. Once the cops asked him about the whereabouts of the night that his boss and his boss's wife was murdered, he claimed that he was at a local stripper joint, enjoying a lap dance and a little bit more. The cops also found out that the security cameras were offline and the security guard wasn't at the gate when he was on duty. Now the members of the Mafia and family members put flowers at the gates for remembrance. If Cooter had gotten word that Sugar was alive, then he would come after her. Sugar thought it would be the best to relocate somewhere else besides her hometown of Lima, Ohio. Therefore, she packed up her bags, and headed for the city that never sleeps.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Do you love it? Do you hate it to pieces that is totally bad like glee? Wait, I don't think anything can be as bad as that….Oops. Or are you like in the middle? Did you like what I did with Cooter? And with Sue's agents and Will's agents? Stay tune in to see what the girls' reactions are! Also, introducing the boys of the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It is like my applause of continuing this story. (Not really, I just love the whole feedback and such. It makes me all giddy, happy, fist pumping, dancing like a fool reaction. It makes me feel good about my writing. Well, kind of anyways.)**

**Until next time! Or I will see you at the next update of Madison's Adventures in Gleeland! **

**I'm BB,**

**See ya!**


	2. The Girls Assignment

**Alright! BB here! Second chapter is up! Well duh. Anyways, I'm starting school today (Monday). I want to continue with this story because I have like thousands of ideas. I also want to continue with Madison's Adventures in Gleeland, I'm thinking I'm going to go my separate way with that story so that way I don't have to rewatch the episodes and such. That takes a lot of time. I am not here to talk about MAIGL, I am here to talk about Angels and Badasses. I want to thank my sister for being my beta for this story (which she doesn't watch Glee) Also, sorry for any mistakes my beta and I didn't find, we are only human after all. So, I already started working on the third chapter, and I cannot wait to get it up! Also, this story will be in both Mercedes' and Sam's POV, meaning they will be talking in first person. Just a little heads up =D**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee, any characters in this story. Well except for maybe three? I'm not for sure. Anyways, RIB owns the characters. If I did own the characters, all of them would've graduated and they would have their own shows. I mean, come on, who wouldn't watch them? huh? I do not own, Red Solo Cup and Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. Right, on towards the story**

* * *

**New ****York City...**

**Mercedes' POV**

I opened up the door to a little café that was down from my apartment building and saw Morgan already there, sipping on a cup full of something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, unwrapping the scarf that was around my neck.

"Nothing. Just tired." She answered.

"Morg, are you sure?" I asked, sitting down from across her.

"Yeah." Morgan moved her sandy blonde hair onto the left side. "Besides,

Finn's text woke me up." Then all of a sudden we heard a chime from the cafe door, and heard Santana's voice.

"Why are we here again?" Santana asked, sitting down by me, taking off of her coat, and ordered herself a cup of coffee. "I gotta get back to Brittany for some more lady kisses."

"Santana, we haven't seen you in forever. When we do see you, its when we have a job to do. I think you can survive without lady kisses for a while." Morgan said wrapping her hands around her cup. "Besides, Finn asked all of us if we could meet up with him here."

"Let me guess, he needs help getting his balls back from the Hobbit." Santana asked. "How more times are we going to do this?"

"Santana. We graduated with Finn, and he isn't all that bad." I pointed out.

"You didn't sleep with the Frankenstein sophomore year. I did and tell you what, maybe that's why I ended up sharing lady kisses with Britt`s. I love every minute with her."

"Ew, I didn't want to know that you slept with my cousin. That's just gross." Morgan retorted.

"Sorry! I'm late. I overslept." Tina said as she rushed in, scooting in by Morgan. "Where's Finn?" Morgan pulled out her phone and hit her text message icon.

"He said he's on his way." Morgan replied, putting back her phone and looking over at the menu. "How are you doing Merc?" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, besides the fact that-" She stopped, looked around, and leaned towards me. "I had to swipe every camera that was pointed at Shane's house so it wouldn't end up on the news that you were the one that trashed his house."

"I'm doing a lot better." I said with a smile. She just looked at me.

"I told Shane not to cheat on you, but no, he did the opposite." Morgan said, going back to her menu. "Even Artie had a sit down. But someone had to pay the piper."

"I told him that too." Santana said, before taking a sip of her coffee. "Alright, it's a quarter to eleven. If he doesn't get here within five minutes, and I'm about to go back to Britts." then the door had hit the little bell at the top. We all heard the chime on the cafe door and in walked Finn, snow powdered his brown hair.

"There he is." Morgan said, looking up and then looking back down at the menu.

"Sorry, I was held up."' He said, scooting by Santana, who was glaring at him.

"It's all good. Now, do I want the french toast with a side of bacon or chocolate chip pancakes with scramble eggs with a side of two strips of bacon and hash browns ?" Morgan read off.

"Morgan." She looked up at me and then all of the other people are our table.

"Sorry." She said, sheepishly. "I worked up a big appetite."

"Did Morgan get some last night?" Santana asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"To let all of you guys know, this is my third cup of hot chocolate and I had a workout session earlier this morning. Like six in the morning."

"Uh-huh. Which gym is open at six in the morning?" I asked, eyeing her. She raised her cup and answered. "What was that? I didn't hear you because you had your cup in front of your face."

"Gymofhenry." She mumbled.

"What was that? Still didn't hear you." Tina said, looking at her.

"Gymofhenry."

"What?"

"Gym of Henry. There. I said it." She said all looking at us.

"And I lost my appetite." Finn said, putting down his menu.

"I thought you were going to dump his sorry ass." I said. She played with her sandy blonde hair.

"I was going to do today, but we ended up doing the dance with no pants." She replied.

"They probably argued, and then they had makeup sex." Santana said, raising her cup of coffee.

"Makeup sex is great." Morgan mumbled.

"Alright! Can we stop talking about my cousin's sex life and let me explain why we are here." Finn said, looking at all of us.

"Sorry Finn. Alright, why am I away from Britt's lady kisses?" Santana said.

"I want you guys break up with Rachel for me." Finn said, looking at us.

"Finn why cant you?" I asked.

"I thought her vagina was magical that you couldn't stay away from it?" Santana asked. "Every time you go and try, you ended up having whatever you do to that hobbit? Or do you want us to steal back your balls?"

"No. God no. We haven't had sex in three months."

"Goodbye Chocolate Chip Pancakes." Morgan commented, putting down her menu also. "With a side of bacon, scramble eggs, and hash browns."

"Morgan." I glared at her.

"Sorry." She replied. "Go on."

"Anyways, she has been staying at her rehearsals later than she usually does. Like she has someone on the side."

"Why would she be seeing someone on the side? Unless her and Fabray finally came out that they're secretly dating." Santana remarked. We all looked at her. "What? Tell me that you guys weren't thinking the same thing." We all were just sitting around and looking at Santana. "Fine, I guess I was the only one."

"Look, in high school it was great. Until she became more meaner and such with my IQ. I may look like I'm dumb, but I'm pretty smart."

"So why didn't you guys break up after high school?" Morgan asked.

"I thought I loved her."

"Who would love that annoying thing? I mean, I bet her and our old glee club teacher had fling." Santana piped up from her coffee.

"I heard they shacked up in the closet." Tina said.

"They did. I was walking down the hallway and then bam! There they were, it was gross to see." Morgan commented.

"That little bitch. Alright, she's moving out today. Thank you guys." Finn said, looking back at his menu.

"You're welcome. Alright, chocolate chip pancakes here I come!" Morgan grinned happily. "Where's the waitress?"

"I might hav-" I started to say something, but all of a sudden our phones were beeping.

"What now." Morgan moaned. All of us pulled out our phones and saw it was Sue.

_'I need you guys in the office now. No excuses. Even if you're right in the middle of ordering food, especially chocolate chip pancakes. Get you're asses here now!'_

"Alright, those are Sue's words." Morgan said, looking around and trying to find a microphone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, while she was looking underneath the sugar container.

"Trying to find the microphone. There's no way Sue could've found out that I'm trying to order chocolate chip pancakes." She answered.

"Madison, it's you." Santana said, putting her coat on.

"Fine." She said, stopping looking and looked at Finn. "See you later cuz." She started to put money down, but Finn stopped her.

"I got it. All of your guys orders. Well, drinks." He said, with a smile

"Thank you Finn." I said gave him a smile back, put my coat on, and headed towards the door.

"By the way," Morgan started once she caught up with me. "Right about now, he's looking at his menu, then he would causally look towards the door, then right at your ass."

"How do you know?"

"Its Finn. He has this thing for you, I swear." Morgan replied. I kind of laughed, but then did a shimmy. She looked back and kind of giggled. "His face is red."

"Good." I said, looping my arm through her arm. "Where is Mr. Henry?" She looked at her cell phone as we were walking towards a black town car that was waiting for us at the corner.

"Maybe turning to an empty spot on his bed. Groaning that I'm not there to feel his you know, and give into him. The one thing he doesn't know, I fake all those orgasms I had earlier this morning." She said. "I mean, he's great in bed."

"But.."

"But, doesn't do anything for me. Every time I touched him, I don't feel those sparks or butterflies like people say when they find their soul mate."

"And yet, you still screw the guy." I pointed out. "Morgan, are you just holding on because you're afraid to be alone?" She looked at me and nodded. "Morgan, you're a beautiful girl who is in a heartless relationship. Look at yourself, society says that you're plus size, but you carry your weight really well. You don't look like you're a size twenty-two."

"What am I supposed to do? We have been together for two years, and according to other people you have to wait until you're `emotionally' ready." She said, using air quotes. "What if I'm destined to be alone forever?"

"Look, you're twenty-three. You're still young. So get out of the relationship. You're one true love is out there somewhere." She nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Actually, we broke up before I came to the diner. That was a last one dance with no pants."

"Come on ladies, as fast we can get to the office. The faster I can go back to Brittany." Santana yelled, with the window down.

"Well, I'm proud of you for doing that." I said with a grin on my face. We both hugged and headed to the car.

"About damn time, I thought we had to start without you guys." Tina said, once we got into the car.

"Alright, what do we have to know this time?" Morgan said, giving out the folders to us. I flipped open the folder to see a note from Sue. It read:

_Girls,_

_I am sorry for doing this to you guys. Your covers have been blown. William Schuester, he is about to share his information with his agents. You might be thinking why I did it. So here it goes. I wanted him to know. For reasons that I can only explain once you guys are in the office. Once again, I am sorry. Although, I do believe that you can outsmart them. So I took the opportunity for you to get know the agents. Once you get to the office, Artie will be ready and he will give you information on the guys.._

_-Sue._

"Well, that just sucks." I heard Morgan said. "I hope they are ugly looking."

* * *

In the office...

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I heard Morgan say and I looked at her.

"Morg, you're mouth is hanging open." I told her.

"But, but don't you not see what's in front of you? With all that facial hair and that lopsided grin? I bet he has abs. Fantastic abs. And we have a picture of him half naked."

"His name is Samuel Evans. Age twenty three, natural brunette, as you could tell from his roots, used to dye his hair with lemon juice back in high school, full lips, green eyes. He comes from Kentucky. Well technically he's original from Tennessee and he is six feet tall. He has been with William Schuester the longest. On the side, he`s a model." Artie read a loud. We all looked at him. "What? Fine." He pulled up a picture of Sam showing off his abs. Morgan`s face was beat red, and she was grinning her famous grin.

"Thank you Artie." She replied eyeing Sam in his board shorts.

"I think Johnson just died and went to heaven." Santana murmured. "How can you find him attractive? He has trouty like lips."

"Uh-huh." Morgan agreeing to Santana's first comment. "If he was like a lifeguard at a pool, I would totally forget how to swim." Morgan let her eyes roam over Sam's body. "By the way, so what he has fuller lips than everybody else? He's still hot looking and so familiar! Well duh, he's a model. Besides, you love Brittany lady kisses."

"That I do." She was beat red as well. Then Artie switched pictures, owning a groan from Morgan. "Really Artie? Why cant we stare at Sam all day? I mean, I'm up for it. Raise your hand if you want to stare at Sam's half naked body all day?" Then she raised her hand and looked around to see her hand was the only raised. It was. "I see how it is."

"Alright. Mike Chang. Twenty-three. He's from here actually. Dark hair, brown eyes, Asian (as you couldn't tell), he owns a dance studio. He is known for being quick on his feet at any chance he'll get."

"Hold up." Santana said, getting up and getting closer to the picture of Mike. "I know him! He was in one of my classes back in NYU. And he was the one who introduced me to Brittany. He runs the dance studio with Brittany."

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after." Morgan started to sing but then I slapped her on the arm. "It's a- Ow! What was that for?!"

"You were singing It's a Small World After all over and over again." I told her. She rubbed her arm. She looked at me and started to grin. My face was puzzled until I turned my head where Morgan was facing. It was Tina, she was smiling like an idiot like Morgan was for Sam.

"Ladies and gentleman, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang." Morgan said. I saw Artie turned towards and looked sadden by the way Tina was looking at Mike. Artie and Tina used to date, until one day Tina had enough of Artie's daily marathons of Halo. In Morgan's words, all hell broke lose. That day at the office was kind of scary, and I was hoping it wasn't about to revisit that day.

"Alright anything more about Mike Chang?" I asked Artie. He shook his head and switched to a picture that caused all of us to have wide eyes.

"Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He's from Lima, Ohio. Twenty-three, used to have a squirrel on top of his head, now clearly he doesn't anymore. Anyways, has a daughter named Beth with Ms. Quinn Fabray (who happens to work here) used to clean pools in Lima, before going out to LA. Then moved here to be closer to Quinn, then you know the rest. He joined Will's team after Sam did. He suggested the team's name to be Badassess. Don't ask me why. Will shot it down because it wasn't their "style" He's also a male model with Sam. He's kind of the brains of their operation." Artie listed off, and looking at us.

"No wonder why he looked familiar." Morgan whispered. Then Puck's face disappeared, and to the top right corner with Sam's and Mike's pictures. Then another guy with blonde hair and brown eyes up. I guess Morgan took notice, because she leaned forward in her chair and stared at the picture.

"Last but not least, Mason Anderson. Twenty-three, blonde hair with brown eyes, he's from Lima, Ohio. He`s also a model on the side. He has thick lips like Sam. He is good with technology. So Morgan, you have some competition."

"Geez, how many are there male models?" Morgan asked, bluntly ignoring Artie's comment about competition with technology, still having her eyes glued to the picture. "I'm not complaining. Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I dump Henry?"

"Yes, you did."

"Good. I want a piece of that. Alright, I call dibs on the blonde with the brown eyes!" She said, smiling. "I don't care what you guys want, but you know what, I called him."

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He's all yours." She said, looking Mason up and down. "Besides, I think you can handle Sam. I can take Mason."

"Probably not, with our luck, once you see Mason, you would totally be dumbstruck." Santana said, looking at her French manicure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgan said, making circles on her notepad. "Anyways, what is their name?" All of us looked at her. "What? We're Angels, what about them?"

"Promise me you guys wouldn't laugh." Artie said, looking at us, but especially Santana. "Alright they have been called The Golden Stars once before." We all gave Artie the `what in the hell' look. "Well in their defense, Will's old assistant and newly flame, decided to name them."

"That is as bad as Berry putting up every single golden star after her name." Santana remarked.

"Actually, Rachel B. Berry was Will's old assistant and his new flame."

"So basically we were right when we told Finn that Rachel's probably cheating on him." Morgan replied. "So called it."

"Now wait a minute, we were saying that she was cheating on our old high school glee club teacher." Santana said, sitting forward in her chair.

"Well, basically the name Will sounds like the name of our old high school glee club teacher." Morgan said with a shrug. "Alright bro, what's their name now?"

"Well, this is coming from Puck After so many names and such." Artie said, switched his weight onto his right foot and adjusted his glasses. "Will's Team of Badassess." We all look at each other and looked back at him.

"Badassess? Most of their team are made of Models. Not only models, but attractive Models." Morgan pointed out.

"Trust me, they are badasses." Artie said, looking at us.

"Artie, remember what team you're on." A voice rang through the office. "Good, you guys are done debriefing. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Yeah, actually. Why did you sell out our information to the three models and the other ninja?" Santana asked Sue.

"I will tell you guys. But first, I need Kurt and Quinn in here. I want to tell all of you guys at the same time." Sue said, walking towards the intercom that was sitting on the table.

"Kurt? Quinn? Can I see you guys in here for a moment?" It took a while, but we heard Quinn's voice.

"Yes." She reported, then we heard a crash behind her. All of us cringed and looked at each other. "First we have a mess to clean up."

"My bad!" We heard Kurt's voice behind her.

"Just forget about the mess for right now. I need you two in here ASAP." Sue said before removing her finger off of the intercom button. "Artie, you should stay in here too." He nodded and sat by Morgan. Morgan, Me, and Artie are siblings. I know you guys are thinking, you guys don't look a like.

See, Artie's parents took Morgan in when she was about thirteen, they were on their way to change Morgan's last name from Johnson to Abrams. Well, on the way, they had got into a terrible accident, and it killed both Mr. and Mrs. Abrams instantly. When Artie and Morgan gotten the news, we were just hanging out with Kurt at his house. My parents came over and told Artie and Morgan. They were pretty upset especially Morgan.

You see, when she was born, her parents just abandon her after she was born. So she was taken to the local orphanage, until the state took her into foster care. She bounced back and forth between homes, until she arrived at The Abrams household. You see, Mr. & Mrs. Abrams wanted another kid after Artie, but they couldn't bear anymore children. They went through many foster kids until Morgan. At first, Morgan was used to not staying at one place for a while, so when the Abrams sat her down at the age of twelve and a half and told her that they wanted to adopt her, she was excited. She would finally have a family.

So, once news broke out about their accident, she didn't have a family either. Same with Artie. When my parents found out that they were about to be sent off somewhere else besides Lima, they had to stop it. My father decided that they should just be part of the family. So we took in Artie and Morgan. When Morgan was old enough, she found out that she had other family. The Hudson-Hummel family. They were in Lima with us.

So when my parents sat her down and told her that she can leave the house, if she wants to. She said, `why would I leave my family? Yeah, you guys didn't adopt me or Artie, but you guys are my family. No matter what happens, you guys are my family. I might have other family members, but doesn't mean that I would replace you guys. You guys aren't replaceable.

When the three of us were recruited Sue's agency, we had to come clean to Sue and to our teammates. They wanted to spilt us up, and we all three put our feet down. After through the awkwardness, everyone accepted us. When Morgan decided to do the missions and such, she couldn't because Quinn was part of the team. When Quinn gotten pregnant with Beth, the spot was open. So to prove herself to Sue, she had to go through training. It was a long rough rode for her, but it was worth it. The day that Morgan got up with us, she was really excited. When Quinn came back, she wanted her spot back, but Morgan held her own.

_Flash back Two Years Ago:_

_"Okay, Morgan, you can leave now." Quinn said, entering her old office._

_"Um, leave where?"_

_"Out of my office. I'm back and I want my office back." Quinn said, folding her arms across her chest._

_"So, you expect me to give you back you're office when you came back from having Beth?" Morgan stated, leaning against her desk, and cocking her head to the side._

_"Yes. Yes I do." Quinn said, coming towards Morgan. Morgan who just looked at her._

_"What are you going to do about it?" Morgan asked, looking at her. "If I said no."_

_"Then I will make you change you're mind about giving up your spot." Quinn said, getting into her bitch mode._

_"Listen Quinn," Morgan said, calmly picking up her green tea and taking a sip. "You can totally become a bitch to me, or anything. You can't say anything that makes me want to quit. Do you remember all those years that I was teased about my weight and the way I look?"_

_"Yeah, of course." Quinn responded, looking confused._

_"Then you must know that I have built a thick ass wall against bullies and bitches. I'm not saying that you're being a bitch, but you do want your office back. I don't give a flying fuck what you think, but I'm keeping this office. If you want to your office back, then take it away from me." She sat her cup back down and stared at Quinn._

_"You have changed Morgan." Quinn said, looking at her. I stood by Tina who was watching the scene before us._

_"What do you think Morgan is going to do?" Tina asked me._

_"I don't know for sure." I answered honestly. I pulled the speaker closer to our ears so we can hear them._

_"Have I missed the catfight yet?" Artie asked, walking up and eating some popcorn._

_"How did you k-"_

_"Mercedes," Artie said, cutting me off. "Who do you think placed the microphone in Morgan's office?" We both looked at him. "This is where you say, 'thank you Artie.'"_

_"Thank you Artie." Tina and I said._

_"Also, I was down with Kurt. Don't be surprised when he shows up." Artie said, getting some popcorn. "Want some?" We both shook our heads and turned back scene._

_"Ssh. Morgan's back on." Tina said, grabbing some popcorn after all._

_"Of course I changed Quinn. What do you want me to do? Be the Morgan I was back in high school? Nu-uh. I have met a boy who really likes the way I look." Morgan looked at her. "So, how are you going to take back your office?"_

_"Actually, you have showed that you have potential to become a true agent and you have the right sass." Quinn said, looking at her. "Maybe because you have been living with Mercedes for a long time." Morgan nodded her head._

_"Yeah. Also I'm glad, because honestly, I would have fought with you for this office. I mean, I love this view of the city. I mean, I don't know what it is, but something how the buildings are built so that way the sidewalk could be like your catwalk when you strut down the street." Morgan said, looking outside of her window. "And the buildings are the fashion designers from other fashion companies."_

_"You do have the quite imaginary Morgan." Quinn said, smiling at the girl._

_"Thanks Que, I'm glad that you're back. How's Beth doing? How's Puck doing?" She asked._

_"Both of them are doing great. Thanks for asking."_

_"Yeah, no problem." Morgan said._

_End of flashback_

I was shook out of my daydream by Morgan's elbow.

"Alright, since I have you're guys attention, look at the computer screen." Sue said, turning towards it. "Artie?"

"On it Sue." He said, doing something on his IPad10. Then a girl looked no more than twenty one, with a tear-streaked face.

"Ms. Motta? Can you see us?" Sue asked. The girl nodded and looked at us. "Alright, this is Sugar Motta, her father is Al Motta. He was head of the Motta Mafia until recently."

"Was?" Santana asked.

"My father and mother was brutality murdered. I found them in bed." She said. "Dead. My mother was on top of my father." Morgan looked at me with a gross looking face. "I called the police to help look for the murder."

"So why are we here, talking to you?" Morgan asked.

"Because I know for sure the police are happy that my daddy is dead. They are not wasting their time looking for the murder. All they care about is that they don't have to worry about my father spilling blood anymore on the streets in Lima." She said, just looking content with everything she just told us.

"So that is when we come in. Sugar hired us to find the killer." Sue said, pushing herself off of the wall by the screen. "And make sure they pay for what has happen to her parents." then she passed out folders to each of us. Then we heard the door opening up.

"Sorry we're late." Kurt said, opening up the door and having Quinn at his heels. "I accidentally knocked down some of the clothing."

"What did we miss?" Quinn asked, sitting down by Artie, who was looking her up and down. Morgan hit him upside of his head. He just looked at her like he didn't do anything.

"Well, Sugar here hired us to find her parents murders." Artie said, looking at Sugar who was wiping her tears.

"Why not the police?" Quinn asked.

"Because they are happy that Mr. & Mrs. Motta are finally dead." Morgan said, opening up the folder. Once she opened up the folder, she had a disgusting look on her face. "Oh dear god, I didn't want to see that!"

"Well, tough up Johnson." Sue said.

"Wouldn`t it kill them to cover up the bodies before taking the pictures. Instead Mrs. Motta spread out like that. With ew, no." Morgan said, closing the folder and pushing it away from her. "Now I'm going to have nightmares."

"Well tough luck. We will find the killer Sugar, and trust me, my girls will be the finest of them all." Sue said with a smile. "There's no need to hire another agency."

"Alright, thank you again. I will make sure to send over a thank you basket." Sugar said. "I will talk to you guys within a month or so."

"Wouldn't be more than a month? Usually we can work under a lot of pressure, but this is so sudden." Morgan pointed out.

"Most of our assignments are so sudden." Santana said. "Unless you are tired from this morning's exercise." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am not. I just didn't get my chocolate chip pancakes." Morgan remarked.

"Yes, we will talk to you in a month so Ms. Motta." Sue said, ignoring Morgan's and Santana's conversation. "Artie?" He closed the screen that had Sugar in. All of us collapsed against the table, except for Kurt who has amazingly energy.

"I`m getting too old for this." I hear Morgan mumbled.

"You`re only twenty-three Morgan." I pointed.

"That`s my point." She retorted. Then Sue looked at us like nothing had happen.

"Alright, I want someone to go over to Will's agency and see if they can get dirt on the boys." She said, looking at us.

"What about the murdering case that we took?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, can we forget about the boys for a while until we can get this case finished?" Tina asked.

"Nope. Well none of you guys are safe. Especially with all the guys knowing about you. I don't want to take any chances. We need someone inside the agency." She looked at all of us. Morgan didn't meet Sue's eyes and looked away. Then she looked at the blond who had her hands folded up in her lap. "Quinn."

"Quinn can't go Sue, her..." Morgan started to drift off and looked at the blonde. "Are you guys engaged? Or?"

"We're engaged." Quinn said, smiling.

"Alright, and he works there. Unless..." Morgan pointed out. Then she looked at Kurt who was making sure his hair stayed in one place. "We have someone who they don't know about go over there?"

"Like who?" Tina asked.

"Kurt." She said with a smirk on her face. He stopped and looked at Morgan.

"Me? Why?"

"Because they don't have anything on you." Santana pointed out.

"Do you think you guys should send me with him? Because I could totally plant bugs there." Artie asked with a grin on his face. "Please?! I want to see what kind of technology they are using." He looked like it was Christmas. "And totally mess with it. Besides, I could be like a back up agent and such. Please! Don't make me beg!"

"You know he would totally get onto his knees and beg." Morgan said, looking at Sue.

"Alright, Artie, you can go with Kurt to Will's agency. I want a debrief on what you find there." Sue said, walking out of the office. "But I do want the girls there to make sure you two don't mess up." Morgan fist pumped the air and did a dance in her chair. All of us headed towards the elevator so we can go to the fashion section that was down on the first floor. The building was eight levels high, and ten inches wide. It was grayish black like the rest of the buildings that were surrounding it. Once we got in the elevator, Morgan put her head on the cold panel, and closed her eyes.

"What's up with Morgan?" Quinn whispered to me.

"She broke up with Henry." I whispered back.

"About time, she needed to get rid of that loser. She will find someone who will appreciate her and love her for her." Quinn replied.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the elevator wall.

"How are you?" Quinn asked, looking at me.

"Much better than Morgan." I said with a smile.

"So trashing Shane's house was worth it, I take it?" I nodded and smiled.

"I wonder what kind of things the other team has. I bet its really cool gadgets." Artie said to anyone who was listening. "I mean, you guys do have gadgets, its just..."

"We get it Artie. You hate it here. Blah, blah, blah." Morgan said, from her spot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"All I wanted was Chocolate Chip Pancakes. That's all I wanted. Did I get that? No. I swear this is your guys hint that I should lose more weight." She said, fixing her glasses and then crossing her arms. Then we stopped and the doors opened up to reveal the first floor.

"We are here ladies and gent." Kurt said, clapping his hands excitingly.

"I swear you live in here." Morgan murmured, walking off of the elevator and walking towards her section of the floor.

"I may, I may not live here." He replied, fixing his bow tie that he was wearing. "Alright, Artie, I direct you to the men section."

"Thank god there's a men section." Artie said, following Kurt to the men section. "Tell me there's bowties and spenders."

"Yes, Artie."

"Score!" Artie said, with a fist pump in the air. By the time we gotten dressed, it was time to head over to the other agency. Once we gotten there, Artie put a camera on Kurt, gave him an earpiece, and followed his own actions.

"Alright," Morgan said, looking at Kurt. "The is the camera is button on your bowtie. We thought it would be nice and such. The microphone is inside of your blazer, if you get close to Artie, then it will make a high pitch sound. Now, the ear piece."

"Is your way of communicating with me. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kurt is also Morgan's cousin. Morgan's long lost Aunt Carole married Kurt's dad, Burt. "You don't have to tell me. I know."

"Alright, you guys are all set." Morgan said, with a smile. "Artie, remember-"

"I know, I know. Be careful with my blazer." He said, fixing his coat. "And don't ruin these glasses camera."

"I was actually going to say, if they play any Michael Jackson music, get out of there as fast as you can. Don't stop, sing along, or dance to Michael. All right?"

"Got it." He saluted Morgan and followed Kurt outside of the van. I sat down by Morgan who was staring at the screen.

"We got visual." She said, into her headset.

"Well, that's good, because this blazer is making me itch." Artie said.

"It's worth it, now shut it." Santana said into her headset.

"Calm down Satan, I mean, Santana." Kurt replied.

"What's our cover?" Artie asked, stopping and facing Kurt. Quinn grabbed another headset and sat down by me.

"You're two are looking for jobs. Artie, in technology. Kurt, if you want, you can change it up from fashion designer/stylist." Quinn said.

"Alright. Like what? Modeling? That I can dress models?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Morgan replied. "You're looking for an internship at this place and you thought this would . You are brand fresh off of a college career."

"Oh! The guys!" Morgan pointed out.

"Who are they? And how can I find them?" Kurt answered.

"You might want to take Puck Que." Morgan said, as Quinn put on a headset.

"Puck used to have a Mohawk and now he has a buzz cut. He usually calls himself badass and he is number `wah'!" Quinn said. We all looked at her and then at each other. "What?"

"We shouldn't let you hang out with Puck anymore. Granted you're marrying the guy." Morgan spoke up for the rest of us.

"Sorry." Quinn said, backing away from the microphone.

"Don't be sorry. You guys have been going out for awhile and such." Morgan said.

"Anyways, both Sam and Mason have Trouty like lips. One has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. The other one has blonde hair, but you can see his roots showing also he has green eyes." Santana said, into her headset.

"Alright, so look for two guys with big lips and a guy who calls himself an badass." Kurt repeated.

"Don't worry, I'll help him out." Artie replied.

"Just make sure-"

"If I hear Michael Jackson music, leave as fast as I can. Got it." Artie said, walking into the building.

"So what are we going to do here?" Quinn asked.

"Just sit here and watch." Tina replied then Quinn's cell phone rang. We turned on some Lady Gaga in the van, but not too loud though.

"Oh hi Mrs. Adams," She said, looking at me. Morgan turned down the music and looked at Quinn. "How's Beth? Good? That's fantastic. Puck did say that Beth kept him up for three hours last night. Yeah, I will be picking her up after work. Alright, thank you again Mrs. Adam. Okay, bye." She hit the end button and looked back at the screen.

"Hello, can I help you?" A brown-haired boy, with semi-curly hair and a blue plaid bowtie asked Artie and Kurt.

"Yes, we're looking for an internship, and I wasn't for sure if you can help us out or anything." Kurt said, shaking the other guys' hand.

"Who is he?" Tina whispered. Morgan shook her head and went into their database. Once she got in, the boy finally said his name.

"Blaine." The brunette said, with a grin.

"Kurt." Kurt said, without meaning to.

"Alan." Artie said, before shaking his hand. Morgan found Blaine's folder and pulled it up.

"Blaine Anderson, cousin to Mason Anderson. He is their fashion/technology designer. Brown hair, brown eyes, and look here Kurt, he's single." Morgan said. "Also, he loves bowties."

"Can I say you have a pretty awesome looking bowtie?" Blaine said, to Kurt.

"You like bowties too?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Oh lord." I said, covering up my face with my hands.

"Yeah, bowties are cool." Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt.

"Um sorry to break up with whole love fest, but we need to like get the packet for the internship." Artie said, looking between Blaine and Kurt.

"Alright. Follow me then." Blaine said, smiling brightly at Kurt.

"Someone has a crush." Morgan sang in the headset. "He could be you're boyfriend Kurt. Kurt and Blaine sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Remember, we're not to supposed to be flirting with the enemy." I told her.

"Why not? Kurt and Blaine were. And Blaine doesn't know that he's the enemy." Morgan pointed out.

"Yet. He doesn't know yet." I pointed out.

"Okay." She said, before seeing we assume Mason coming onto the elevator.

"Hey cuz!" Mason said, slapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Who are these two?"

"These are Kurt and Alan. They're interested in the internship that we have." Blaine said, with a smile.

"Kurt, that's Mason Anderson." Morgan said into her microphone. "Nod if you understand me." We saw him nod. Then we heard Red Solo Cup play in elevator. "Not this song again! I thought this song was done for!" I patted her back and just watch will happen.

"Excuse the _Red Solo Cup _song, Sam sometimes like to hear some country music. Since he's from Nashville, Tennessee and it's famous for country music." Blaine said, explaining.

"Also, home of Elvis Presley." Morgan muttered. "King of Rock `N Roll. People forget about Elvis. All the time. Well, that was Memphis. Not Nashville."

"Exciting." Kurt said, plastering a smile on his face. Then we heard a beep, and they gotten off of the elevator.

"Alright, show time." Morgan said, with a smile on her face.

"Let me go and get the rest of the crew." Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked off with Mason.

"Guys get closer and pretend to be talking to each other." I said. They moved

kind of gotten closer and leaned their heads to each other.

"Well? Anything?" Artie asked.

"Well, we cant say besides that Blaine was totally flirting with Kurt." Quinn replied.

"And Kurt was flirting back." Morgan said, smiling.

"Was not." Kurt said, replying back.

"Was so my dear cousin." She replied.

"Guys, show time." Artie said, looking forward. Then we see four guys walking behind Blaine, who was fixing his suit coat. It seemed like they were walking in slow motion.

"Alright this is Sam," Blaine said, pointing to the blonde behind him.

"Howdy." Sam replied.

"Howdy." All of us replied.

"Mercedes?" Morgan asked, moving her mic out of the way.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have him for my birthday next year?" She looked at me.

"Girl, pay attention. And no. You can have the other blonde."

"Fine." Morgan looked back at the screen.

"Hey." Artie said, shaking his hand.

"Hi." Kurt said, also shaking his hand after Artie.

"You already met Mason. So we don't have introduce you to him. This is Puck," Blaine said, pointing to the buzz hair cut guy who was on the right of Sam.

"Hi." Both Kurt and Artie said.

"What's up Puck?" We all said, including Quinn.

"Finally, last but not least, Mike." Blaine said who was standing on Mason's left.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked, both Artie and Kurt who shook his hand.

"Tina, close your jaw. You're drooling." Morgan said.

"Yeah, this equipment isn't cheap." Santana said, while filling her French nails. Then all of a sudden, something horrid struck. All of us heard Michael Jackson's voice filled the air. _P.Y.T. _started to play in the building.

"Oh no!" Morgan said. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Oh no." Artie said.

* * *

**AN: I thought there should be like a cliff hanger, and we all know Artie can't stay away from the King Of Pop. Am I right? Any who, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will be content with this until I get the third chapter up and running! Next chapter, we will get more look into the boys' lives. If you have any questions, I would love to answer them! **

**PLEASE READ (obvious you did or you just skipped to bottom. If you did that, I'm so side eyeing you right now and shame on you! Scroll back to the top and read the story!) Alright, please Review, I would love to get more thoughts. =D Alright? Good. =D**

**Until next time,**

**BB.**

**Ps, I'm so sorry for getting Red Solo Cup stuck in you're head. It was playing on my media player when I was writing that part. It also was the only country song I could remember. **


	3. The Guys Assignment

Alright! CHAPTER THREE IS UP READERS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YES!

I had this long speech talking about how I am sorry about how long it took and blah blah blah. Here it is:

COLLEGE HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY! Also I hurt my wrist. On the plus side, Chord tweeted me. =D CHORD FREAKEN OVERSTREET TWEETED ME! LAST MONTH!

I want to thank my sister Elf for beta this story.

I CANNOT WAIT UNITL NOVEMBER 8TH! Happy Early 21st Birthday present for me!

Disclamir: I don't own _ Red Solo Cup_, _PYT_, glee, nor the characters who are on the show that we dearly love to hate. RIB owns them.

Also, if I gotten the information on The King of Rock 'N Roll wrong. All I knew Graceland is in Nashville. Alright? So sue me.

ENJOY!

* * *

Hours Before _P.Y.T _played.

**On the other side of New York….**

Sam's Pov

I moved over to find a body still lying there next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out who it was.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Then I remembered. That one annoying girl who was a good lay.

Hey, so sue me because I'm a guy who has needs.

"Morning." I replied, facing her and put a smile on my face. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, but I'm hungry for more." She said, running her hand down my abs and then down south of the border. "You seem like you're ready for another go." I kind of smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said with a grin on my face.

"I say definitely." She replied, flipping her bleach blonde hair from one shoulder to the other.

"Let me get..." I rolled over not needing to specify what I was after, opened up my drawer in my nightstand and grabbed one of the gold wrappers.

"Wait, I don't want to use protection." I froze and looked at her. "Sam, I have been thinking that we have been doing this whole thing for four months. Most of my family had kids at our age, and I thought, I wanted a family with you." I shifted so I could look at her more.

"Um?"

"Well, let's face it. You have a fantastic bone structure and amazing genes. I mean, look at us, we are a couple of hot people who should totally mix our DNA together." _So that way "our" children can have you're annoying voice. _

"Um, about that, I don't want kids." I lied, looking at her.

"Why not?"

"Well, let's see. I don't want to be tied down. We also have our careers to think about." I lied once again. "Don't you agree?" She just looked at and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Good one." She said before kissing my neck. Damn her.

"How about we talk more about this? Sounds like a plan?" I asked her, trying to push her back.

"I-" Then something really wonderful happened. My phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought, I gotta take this." I said, taking her off of me, wrapped a sheet around my waist, grabbed my phone and headed towards the bathroom. Once in there, I locked the door, and answered the phone. "Before you say anything, I want to thank you for saving me."

"Okay." Blaine replied. "Anyway, Will wants you in the office."

"Okay."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you busy?" He asked. I looked down and answered.

"Not really. I just gotta take a quick cold shower and I'll be there." I said, before hanging up the phone. I peeked out to see her….Crap! What's her name! Ashley? Abby? Jessica? Anyway, she wasn't covered up, and was facing me.

"Are you coming back, Sam?"

"No, actually. I have to go to a shoot that I totally forgot that I'm doing today." I confessed. "So, I'm going to jump into the shower."

"Alright, I'll join you." She said, starting to get up.

"Um, no actually. I want to take this shower by myself. So, get dressed, and then I'll see you later." I smiled and hoping she'll leave. "Sounds good?"

"Fine." She said, getting up and putting her clothes back on. "But don't you dare think this relationship is over." _This isn't a relationship, granted I have been boning you about five months now. You're a booty call!_ I nodded, closed my bathroom door, and lock it. By the time I was done, I was more awake. I slid on my leather jacket when someone knocked on my front door.

"Who is it?" I asked, walking towards it.

"Mason." I looked through the peep hole and saw one of my dearly best friends. And no baby-craving hook up. I opened up the door and let him walk in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dude, she cheated on me." He said, flopping down on my sofa. "She point blank cheated on me."

"What? Who did she cheat with?"

"Her trainer, Sam. Her freakin' trainer. You know those trips out of town where her 'family' didn't want me to be there? Yeah, they were meeting up in New Hampshire." Mason explained. "I can feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Dude," I said, sitting down on the ground next to him. "You'll be fine." I tried to comfort him.

"Maybe I should become a man whore like you."

"Hey! I am not a man whore! Thank you very much."

"And that girl for the last five months? Is she anything special?" He asked with a grin.

"Fine, fine. She's a great lay, alright?" I confessed. "Annoying as hell, though."

"What did she do this time?"

"She wants to have kids with me."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no and told her that I don't want kids. Eventually I do want kids, but now? No." I said. "Alright, I'm done with this kind of talk. If Puck was here, he would ask if we grew vaginas."

"Yeah, that's totally Puck." He said, getting off of my couch. I grabbed my car keys and followed him to the garage.

By the time we got to the office, I saw Puck, trying to sleep with his feet up on the table we were all meeting at just as Blaine walked through the door.

"Dude, get your feet off of the table." Blaine said, looking at Puck.

"Look, Beth kept me up for three hours last night. Can we like, I don't know, do this later?" Puck asked, stretching and yawning.

"What about Quinn?" I asked, sitting down.

"She was out like a rock. I tell you, after Beth's second birthday, Quinn started to put me as wake up duty." Puck said, adjusting in his chair, and taking his feet off of the table. "Look, I love Beth to death and I will do anything to keep her happy, but she would not go to sleep."

"Didn't you have a set bedtime for her?" Mason asked, looked up from staring at the table.

"Yeah, but what did she do? She totally stayed awake. I haven't had a good night's sleep since she was born." Puck rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Quinn isn't even putting out anymore. Once Beth was born, no more rides for the Puckasaurus."

"Dude, we don't want to know about your and Quinn's love life." Mason said, still looking at Puck.

"It's only because you aren't getting any, Anderson." Puck said.

"Since when is my sex life any of your business?" Mason asked.

"It's not." Puck shrugged.

"Exactly." Mason retorted.

"Sam, you never told me if how many tennis balls you had in your mouth." Puck asked, changing the subject.

"And I said, 'I have never had balls in my mouth before, have you?'" I said, leaning onto the table. "Then you smiled at me and kind of nodded."

"Wait, have you?" Mason asked, looking at Puck.

"No man. Also, sharing a bed with three guys is just wrong." Puck retorted. I looked at him and chuckled. "What?"

"Puck," I started. "You, I, and Mason had to share a bed once and we aren't gay. No offense, Blaine."

"None taken." He muttered, playing on his iPad10. Then we saw pictures of four girls transferred to the large screen that was on the wall overlooking the table. "Alright, these are the girls that Will wants us to go after." He selected the first picture that expanded to show a flawless girl with doe like eyes. "This is Mercedes Jones; she's twenty-three, brown hair, brown eyes, and plump like lips. Full figured, and from Los Angeles. They say when she sings, an angel gets their wings. Anyways, she looks innocent, right?"

"Yeah." I said, eyeing her.

"Wrong, she trashed her ex-boyfriend's house because he cheated on her with and I quote, 'skinny white trash with no ass.' So basically, she doesn't take shit from anyone." Blaine said. "This leads up to the next one." When Blaine tapped on the next picture, I heard Mike speak up.

"Santana?" Mike asked, getting up from his seat and getting a closer look of the picture.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's Brittany's girlfriend. I introduced them back in college. She was in one of my classes at NYU, and yeah. Then I met Brittany who was struggling to open up her own dance studio, and went into business with her. One day, Santana was in the dance studio to have lunch with me, then I saw her face flush and I looked to see the cause of it. I saw Brittany walking towards us with her food." Mike said, before sitting down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, Santana Lopez, twenty-three, does business first, takes names last. She's also from LA. As you couldn't tell, she's Latina, and long black hair." Blaine said, before moving onto the next one. We see a girl with sandy blonde hair with a smirk.

"Morgan Johnson, twenty-three, their technology/secret weapon person. She's from LA. Hazel eyes, sometimes wears glasses, plus size and she ignores the haters. She is almost innocent like Mercedes here, but she's not. Do you wonder why we never seen any pictures of Mercedes' ex-boyfriends house? This girl swiped the pictures. " Blaine explained. I looked at Mason, who was practically drooling. "She's quite lovable too."

"Mason?" he looked at me, and then back at the picture of Morgan.

"Huh?"

"You're drooling." He wiped his mouth and looked at the picture once again. "You dig her, don't you?"

"No. Are you kidding me? I just got out a relationship." He lied.

"Mason, look at me." He faced me, but I saw his eyes somewhere else. "Really look at me." He looked at me and kind of smiled. "Yup, you're digging her."

"So? I think she's really attractive." He said, looking back at the picture of Morgan.

"Alright, moving on." Blaine said, owning a groan from Mason. "Last but not least, Tina Cohen-Chang. She's twenty three, from LA. Black long hair, brown eyes, Asian, and she's their ninja… Mike?" We all looked at Mike, who was drooling. Well, he wasn't really drooling, but it's just he was getting to that point.

"Mhm?"

"Are you alright buddy?" I asked him, looking at him. "You look like you're about to drool." He brought up his hand to his jaw to wipe anything that might've looked like drool.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why did you wipe any drool that had been there?" Mason asked, looking at him.

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." Mason replied.

"Whatever."

"Are you guys done?" Blaine asked them. Both Mason and Mike shook their heads and looked away. Then we heard someone opening up the door.

"Are you guys done debriefing?" Will asked, walking with Rachel right on his heels. We all shook our heads and looked at Rachel who was just staring at Will like he was a celebrity. News flash, he's not. It's so gross that she's so obsessed with him even though they're going out. "Good, well, we have new mission."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"A girl named Sugar Motta paid us to find her parents' murder." Will said, standing in front of the table. "Blaine?"

"On it, Will." Blaine said, doing something with his IPad, removing the pictures of the four girls and bringing up a new image, a girl looked no more than twenty one, with a tear-streaked face. It was a video feed.

"Alright, Ms. Motta? Can you see us?" Will asked. The girl nodded and looked at us. "Alright, this is Sugar Motta, her father is Al Motta. He was head of the Motta Mafia until recently."

"Was?" Puck asked.

"My father and mother was brutality murdered. I found them in bed." She said. "Dead. My mother was on top of my father." Mason looked at me with a grossed out face. "I called the police to help look for the murder."

"So why are we here, talking to you?" Mason asked.

"Because I know for sure the police are happy that my daddy is dead. They aren't wasting their time looking for the murder. All they care about is that they don't have to worry about my father spilling blood on the streets in Lima anymore." She said, just looking content with everything she just told us.

"So that is when we come in. Sugar hired us to find the killer." Will said, pushing himself off of the wall by the screen. "And make sure they pay for what has happen to her parents." Then he passed out folders to each of us.

"Oh dear god, I didn't want to see that!" Mason exclaimed as he opened the folder to the first picture. I full heartedly agreed.

"Wouldn't it kill them to cover up the bodies before taking the pictures. Instead Mrs. Motta spread out like that. With ew, no." Blaine said, closing the folder and pushing it away from him.

"I think she was a MILF." Puck said with confidence.

"I thought Quinn was a hot MILF." I pointed out.

"Quinn is." Puck stated.

"We will find the killer, Sugar, and trust me, the guys are the finest of them all." Rachel said to the young woman with a smile. "There's no need to hire another agency. Or my name isn't Rachel Barbara Berry."

"I thought Rachel left." Mike asked me.

"I guess she didn't." I replied.

"She had to announce her full name." Mason said, putting his head into his hands.

"Alright, thank you again. I will make sure to send over a thank you basket." Sugar said. "I will talk to you guys within a month or so."

"Yes, we will talk to you in a month, Ms. Motta." Will said, smiling and then nodded towards Blaine who closed the window. "You guys have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah, we do." Mason said, leaning in his chair. "I mean, that Morgan girl is hot."

"What? Did you just say Morgan?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I went to school with a Morg-" Will shot her a look and she just closed her mouth.

"I think, Rachel, you should go. I'll see you later." Will said, dismissing her and gave her a stern look. She just nodded and left the boardroom.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go downstairs." Blaine said, getting up. "I have to make changes on your guys clothes since some of you like to rip the sleeves off." Then he looked at Puck.

"What? I love it when people can see my guns. So sue me." Puck said, grinning.

"I'll come with you. I have to go and look up more stuff on Morgan." Mason said, getting up and smiling.

"So that way you can become more of a stalker?" I asked.

"Hey! It's what they say; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, looking at him. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said before leaving the room. I looked at Mike, Puck and then at Will. Will shut the door and looked at us.

"I have another assignment for you guys. I need you guys to get close to the girls, to learn about their weakness and see what makes them tick. As you can tell, Anderson has already developed a thing for Morgan Johnson. I need you guys to focus and not to fall in love with the enemy. Somebody needs to go tell him that." Will said.

"Well, don't worry about me. I'm already engaged so I'm off of that train." Puck said, putting his feet back onto the table.

"Who's going to get assigned to who?" I asked. "Well, if we were assigned to each girl, then that way we can focus on that girl. Wait a minute, what about that assignment that we got form Motta?"

"You are going to focus on the girls, then the mob case. I want all of your focus on the girls. I know it seems crazy and not right, but I want to be ahead of these girls." Will explained.

"Why do you want to us to focus on the girls?" Mike asked.

"Their boss is my enemy. She has been forever, and I wanted to prove to Sue that you guys are bad asses." Will said, looking at us. "Alright, Mason is already gotten assigned to Morgan. Sam, you have Mercedes, Mike, you got Tina. Puck, you have Santana. Now, do you all understand?" We shook our heads and looked at each other. "Well, I think you guys should go follow Anderson's moves and dig some more dirt on the girls. Alright?"

"Yeah." All three of us answered in unison.

"Good, now you are excused." Three of us got up and walked out of the door.

"So, let me get this straight, we're supposed to get the girls to fall in love with us, then we basically tear them apart?" Mike asked.

"Yup, sounds like a good idea." Puck said.

"It's a problem for you though, Puck." I looked at him.

"What do you mean, Evans?"

"Santana loves Brittany's lady kisses." Mike said, clamping on his shoulder. "Last time I checked, you're a guy."

"Hey guys." We looked at Blaine who was coming towards us with Mason at his heels. "We have some people who are wondering about thee internships that we have going on." I gave him and Mason a confused look.

"We have internships?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, the one about technology and the other about fashion designers." Mike said, looking at all of us. "You guys don't read the weekly letter, do you?"

"No." Puck said.

"I don't have time." I answered.

"I didn't know that we get one." Mason said, looking at all four of us. "Anyway, they want to meet you."

"Alright." I said. "Let's give these two people a friendly welcome." All five of us started to walk towards the people. Which were two guys, and I had nothing against that.

"Alright this is Sam," Blaine said, pointing to me, who I was behind him. "This is Kurt and Alan."

"Howdy." I replied.

"Hey." The one with glasses, (I assumed was Alan) shook my hand. Then the one following was wearing a bowtie (might be Kurt), shook my hand and said, "Hi."

"You already met Mason. So we don't have to introduce you to him. This is Puck," Blaine said, pointing to Puck who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi." They both said.

"Finally, last but not least, Mike." Blaine said, motioning to him, standing on Mason's left.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked. Then _Red Solo Cup_ quit playing then it was Michael Jackson's _PYT_ over the speakers.

"Oh no." Alan said. "Not the king of pop."

* * *

God I know! I suck!

Just wait until next chapter to figure out the reason why Artie is freaking out.

Alright, you guys know the drill. Review.

I love you guys.


	4. Reaction, Meeting and Seduction

Mercedes's Pov  
Back at the PYT incident….

"Oh no, no no. We were doing good too!" Morgan said, trying to get Artie's attention. "Artie! Pay attention!"

"Yeah, that's before Michael Jackson started to play." Santana said, sitting on the other side of Quinn. "You're not going to get his attention."

"Mission abort! Abort!" Morgan yelled into her headset.

"I want to love you, pretty young thing, you need some lovin', Tender lovin' care, and I'll take you there," Artie started to sing and dance.

"Oh god." Morgan said, covering up her eyes. Then Mike, joined in with Artie. "We're so screwed. Very screwed."

"Tell me this isn't happening." We heard Kurt say, when he covered up his face.

"It's happening," Morgan replied. "It's still going to be going on unless you guys get out of there! If you have to, drag Artie out of that building!"

"On it," Kurt said, trying to drag Artie out of there. "We would love to stay..." Kurt looked at Artie who was still dancing. "But we have other things to do." Artie stopped and looked at Kurt.

"No we don't," Artie replied.

"Artie get your asses down to the van now!" I ordered through the mic. Artie continued to dance and ignore us.

"That's it," Morgan said, taking off her headset and walking towards the other part of the van.

"Morgan! No, don't do this!" I yelled, as she closed the door. Three minutes later, she came back, her hair straighten, dark blue skinny jeans, a little of makeup done, a nice shirt that hugged at every curve she had, and topped it off with a leather jacket. Even her knee high boots fitted with the outfit perfectly.

"Alright, I'll be back with Kurt and Artie," she said, heading towards the door.

"What about-" Tina asked.

"Already have one," She said, before stepping out of the van.

"What about your back story? Since they already know that we exist." I asked. She looked at me and kind of smiled.

"Oh don't worry. I'm going to ninja my way into where Kurt and Artie are." She smiled and headed towards the building. We sat there waiting for Morgan to check in. Twenty minutes went by and no word came from her.

"Tina, maybe you should go and get Morgan." I said, looking at her.

"Oh hell to the no. Y'all don't have faith in me?" We heard Morgan's voice through our headsets. "I thought we were family, but I guess not."

"Finally, now where are you at?" I asked, bringing up the map that Morgan loaded up.

"I think in a vent above their boardroom. There should be at least a dot on the screen or something." She replied. "Note to self, no more ninja skills. I am going to save that for Tina. Mercedes, is there any way for me to get down safely? That way I can check my makeup."

"Keep going forward. Then there should be a fork in the path. Let me know when you get there." I replied, watching the dot. "There yet?"

"Almost there, just a little farther. Mercedes, the next time I want to do this, make sure I don't wear skinny jeans."

"Okay, I'll remind you." I replied, seeing the dot getting closer to the fork. "Now go to the left. Then there should be a vent that's above their copier room."

"Is anyone else holding their breaths? Cause I am." Morgan said, opening up the vent and seeing what's below. "Alright, here goes nothing."

"Be careful Morgan!" Tina said over the headset.

"Eh, guys?" She said.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get down?" She asked.

"Jump down." Santana said, filing her nails.

"See I would totally do that, if I didn't have the fear of heights and the fact I might hurt my ankle. I would like to see you jump down from a high position," Morgan stated.

"I have though, remember? Ex-Cheerio in your presence," Santana pointed out.

"Morgan, don't worry, you will be fine. Just ignore Santana," Quinn promised Morgan. "Also, make that two ex-cheerios. Not one."

"Alright, here goes nothing. If I die, I want you guys to have the rest of my stuff," She said. "Also, tell Mason, that I would've liked to have his babies."

"Morgan, you're not going to die. I promise. Look around to see if there's another way to get down," Tina said, ignoring her comment about having Mason's babies.

"There's nothing to climb. I have to do it guys. I love you all and I am glad that I met you guys. Here we go. Boo yeah!" We heard her scream. All of us looked at each other and waited for her to say anything. "She lands it! That gives her the top score of the competition! I want to thank my lovely adopted parents, my siblings, my long lost cousins and aunt. Also, America in believing in me. Oh wait, no, that's like Miss USA, I think. Oh well."  
"Oh thank god." All of us collapsed onto the table.

"Morgan, are okay?"

"Are you kidding me? That was such of a rush!" She stated. "But don't make me do it again."

"Got it," Tina said, giving her a thumbs up. We waited until she said something.

"Alright, tell me where the guys are at." She said.

"Fixed your clothing and hair?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to go and get Kurt and Artie." She replied.

Morgan's POV.  
I opened up the door, and poked my head out to see if the coast was clear or not. I gulped.

"Alright Morgan, you can do this," Tina said into my earpiece. I headed towards the right. I heard PYT, which means I could find Artie and the rest of the guys.

"Come on, Alan, let's leave."

"Kurt, the Kind of Pop is still on. I don't think so." Eureka! Thank you Kurt. I crouched down beside a file cabinet so they couldn't see me because I'm supposed to be incognito. Alright, if I were supposed to be incognito, I would be blending in, not sticking out like a sore thumb. I sighed silently, and saw their heads. I rolled over to get closer to the boys. Especially to scare the living crap out of them. I straighten out my clothes and hair. I can't believe that no one had spotted me yet. It's like I'm invisible but I'm not..Ahahahahahahahaha…I'm alright and I was just pointing out the truth. I could be dancing like fool and no one would pay attention to me. I mean, they could try to stop me. Then again, I think most of this agency is filled with guys so they could be taking a break, scratching themselves like they usually do. Or could be talking about how much ass they'd gotten in Las Vegas.

"I wonder if they know Morgan?" I heard someone asked. I kind of giggled and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"One of them is asking for me," I replied in a hushed whisper. I walked behind the boys.

"I heard that she's recently single, do you want me to put in a good word for you or do you want to tell her yourself. Cause if you tell her yourself she may or may not want to date you. You're the enemy and we hate each other. Although it's totally up to you." All of the guys turned around and looked at me. "Hello. I'm Morgan, and based on you guys' faces, you just got done looking over our files and stuff. So," I pointed to Kurt and Artie. "If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow those two for a minute and we will be out of your hair. Sound good?"

"How did you get in here? We have a state of the art security system." The one who was wearing a bow-tie, I assumed was Blaine stated.

"I thought Tina was the ninja of the group." The blonde-haired person with the green eyes stated.

"Yeah." The other blonde-haired person agreed, raking his eyes over my body. I just looked at them.

"Well, well, aren't we all full of surprises?" I said with a smile. "Now, which one is Mason? Kidding!" They looked to someone behind me and then back at me. I looked to see Puck staring at me. "What up Puck?"

"Morgan? But-"

"Surprise!" I said with jazz hands. "Alright, I know Rachel is around here somewhere. Where is she? Oh, that's right; she's shacking up with Will. Alright, sorry to just drop in (I mean that literally) and go, but I have been trying to find these two ever since they showed up on the radar." I walked towards Kurt and Artie, and faced them. "Let's go you two, because Sue wants you guys to feel the wrath of her anger." Kurt mouthed, 'what'. "Disgrace! I have so much disgrace for you two, it's unreal." I mouthed back, 'tell you later' "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Well I never!" As soon we were on our way back to the elevator, someone stopped us.

"Wait!" All three of us turned around and looked at the person with blonde hair and brown eyes. "What do you mean you literally dropped in?" I smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Kurt and Alan? Can you give us a minute?" I asked at them, looking at the blonde haired person in front of me.

"Uh sure. We'll meet you at the bottom floor." I heard Kurt say.

"What is she doing?" Tina asked.

"Morgan is getting her flirt on with Mason." I heard Santana say. I smiled at the boy in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smile. I noticed his arms circled around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You want to know, don't you?" He nodded. I smiled at him, and brought down my left hand and started to play with the top button on his long sleeve shirt. "Well come closer so I can whisper in your ear." He bent down his head and I stood on my tiptoes. "Forget it." I pushed him back, fixed my shirt, and headed into the elevator. I turned around and saw that he wasn't moving. "You have drool on the side of your mouth by the way. Oh and it was nice getting to know you and your little building. Sorry I can't stay longer, I hope you like my little seductive technique."

"Why you-" He stated, looking at me.

"Bye bye." I said, blowing him a kiss, tossing a little wave his way as the door closed.

"Morgan, you little tease," Mercedes stated.

"Well I had to, it was there and it made me feel sexy. One thing I haven't felt in a long time," I said, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Are Kurt and Artie in the van?"

"Yes, I think you just blew our cover," Artie said.

"Well, you did that on your own when you started to dance to PYT, and I had to come in and save your asses since you didn't want to leave." I said, before the elevator landed. "Also when Kurt said his name."

"Well one thing, you didn't waste perfectly good outfit." Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah," I said, once the doors opened. When they did, I saw Mason, standing with his arms crossed, he gotten in, hit the closed button, and then hit the emergency stop button. "What do you think you're doing?" He didn't respond, but put his arms on both sides of me. "Also, how in the hell did you get down here so fast? Last time I checked you were on the twelfth floor.

"You and me have unfinished business." He said, looking at me. I smiled and licked my lips.

"You know, that you're pretty sexy when you're angry." I said, playing with his hair.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled and nodded. I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground. I saw his eyes roam over my body and I smiled to myself.

"Does this unfinished business deals with me, turning you on?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He kind of smiled and nodded. "Well sorry to cut this little gathering short, but I have a job to do."

"Oh yeah? What job is that?"  
"Me, kicking your ass." I said before kneeing him in the groin. I quickly switched my footing so my right leg was in front guard position. He moved his hands to cup his boys' and fell down to the ground. I grabbed my jacket that was to the right of me and bent down.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not working. Tell your friends to watch out." I pushed the open button, slipped back on my jacket and walked to the van. By the time I'd gotten back, Kurt was sitting where I was and Artie was sitting next to Mercedes talking about something. "Alright, I think we're done here. Let's go back to the office and debrief Sue."  
I sat down while Santana got into the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a sad smile. "Just hungry, that's all."

Mercedes POV  
I stared at Morgan as she played with her zipper on her jacket and then stared into space.

"Morgan, is something bothering you?"

"Wanna know why I dumped Henry?"

"Besides the fact that you didn't have a connection with you?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"He was having an affair with one of his clients. He claimed that it was nothing, until I found a pair of her jeans in my drawer before I left this morning. Also those trips out of town."

"Yeah?"

"It was just him and her, getting it on like jack rabbits." She muttered.

"Did you-"

"Get checked? Yeah I did. I'm clean." She said, looking at me. "Apparently, she cheated on her boyfriend also. I hope that guy got checked." I rubbed her back and felt her head on my shoulder. "I hate it sometimes. I thought I would have a boyfriend who would never cheat on me."

"I know. Hey, you have Mason drooling over you," I pointed out. "So, if after this whole thing with the guys, you two can totally date." She looked at me and I smiled.

"We're back." Santana said from the front seat. Morgan wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said, smiling at the group.

Back with the guys…  
Sam's Pov  
We heard, a ding and a groan from the elevator. We exchanged looks with one another.

"I wonder who it is." Puck said looking at us.

"Well go find out." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, Blaine, go and find out." Puck said, looking at Blaine.

"Why me?" He piped up.

"Because, I can't kick some serious butt if needed. Now go." Puck said, pointing towards the elevator. Blaine gave us all dirty looks before walking towards the elevator. "Wait a minute, where did the other Anderson go?" Mike, Puck, and I looked around, and no Mason.

"Can you guys give me a hand?" We heard Blaine's voice. We all headed over there, and saw Mason lying on the floor of the elevator.

"What happen to you?" Puck asked.

"Morgan. Kneed. Me. In. The. Groin," Mason breathed out, and cradling his junk. "Word of advice, don't hit on Morgan. She's a feisty one,"

"Go and get some ice." I said, looking at Blaine.

"What?! No! Please!? Don't!" Mason cried out crawling into one of corners. "I love you guys and all, but no. My dick has suffered enough."

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"No.."

"Then we have to do it." I pointed out, grabbing him underneath his arms and Puck did on the other side.

"On three." Puck said, looking at me. I nodded and then we both started to count.

"One." I began.

"Two."

"Three." We both said, helping Mason up, walked him towards his chair, and then sat him in it.

"Here's the ice," Blaine said, handing it to his cousin.

"Thank you cuz," Mason said, grabbing the ice bag, and placing it slowly onto his groin. I started to walk away, but saw a letter that was from the health clinic.

"Um-" I pointed towards the letter.

"It's nothing." Mason said before cringing after he readjusted the bag of ice. "Just a friendly reminder of getting the flu-shot."

"Mason, they don't send out reminders about the flu shot," I pointed out. He dropped his shoulders and looked around.

"I got tested," He whispered.

"Oh.." I started. "So, are you? You know." I nudged the topic.

"No, clean as a whistle." He said again in a whisper.

"Good. I'm going to go now, cause I need to find out how Morgan got in," I said, leaving him and looking around the office for something out of place. I was passing by the copier room when I saw something that struck me as odd. The lid to the vent in the copy room was hanging down. I walked towards it, and derived a conclusion.

"Blaine, can you come here for a minute?" I called and waited.

"What's up?" He said, looking up from his tablet. I pointed to the vent and looked at him. "How did she get in there, though?"

"Your guess is good as mine." I replied, looking at him. "Now not only do we have to look out for Tina, but for Morgan too."

"So do we know how she got in?" We turned around to see Puck and Mike looking at the venting system.

"I mean, we know how she got out. The next question should be how she got into the venting system," Puck asked, looking at us three. All of us dumbfounded by the question, and we just looked back up at the ventilation.

"Blaine, you have the security cameras still set up, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Look at them from earlier and see." I said, looking around.

"No use, someone swiped them from the main hard drive." Mason said leaning against the doorway. "I was trying to see if I could see Morgan walking in from the entrance. Nope."

"This has the Angels written all over it." Puck said. I stood there and thought. Wait a minute, how did Puck know Morgan? Moreover, Morgan knew Puck.

"Now, we don't know for sure." Blaine said.

"Who else would swipe our cameras?" Mason pointed out. "The only reason why you're not going to assume it's them, because of Kurt. You have a thing for Kurt."

"No, are you crazy? No." Blaine said, swatting away, and looking somewhere else.

"You're blushing." Mason pointed out. "Besides, I totally approve of Kurt. Not so much of that Eli guy. He gave me the creeps."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I dumped him three weeks ago," Blaine said, going back to his tablet.

"So basically Kurt would be a rebound?" Mason said.

"So would Morgan," Blaine replied.

"I hate you," He said walking away.

"You love him and you know it," I commented.

"Yeah, yeah," He shot back.

"Wait, how do we know for sure Kurt is working for the Angels?" I brought up. We shared looks with one another as the dots finally connected.

Back at the Angels' Headquarters…  
Mercedes' Pov  
"And done." Morgan said sitting back in her chair. "There is no trace of me entering the building."  
"Morgan, how did you even get into air ducts?" Santana asked.  
"Well, let's see. I rode the elevator to where Kurt and Artie were. Then I saw a ladder off to the right when I got off the elevator. The lid of the air duct was open so I took advantage of it," She confessed.  
"So you were on the floor the whole time with the guys and you didn't just walk over to them?" Santana asked looking at Morgan who was smiling.  
"Yes I was on the floor with them. No I didn't walk over to them."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I wanted to see what was the big deal with the rush," Morgan said looking at us. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get me something to eat."  
"Not so fast Morgan, in the boardroom now." Sue said, walking past us.

"Sue, I need to eat sometime!" She said, walking into the boardroom. "So can we go get food and come back?" Sue turned around and looked at her. "Got it." She sat down where she did earlier today. All of us filled into the boardroom especially Kurt and Quinn.

"Report on the guys?" Sue asked, looking at the window.

"Well, they like Country, some MJ." Morgan reported. All of us looked at her. "Oh! And they were already debriefed about us, also Mason was hitting on me. I think that's about it. Wait…Artie started to dance to MJ, but don't worry, I saved the day. Also Kurt was flirting with Blaine. I think that is it."

"Who is Blaine?" Sue asked.

"Their technology guy," Morgan stated.

"Don't forget blowing your cover," Quinn said, looking at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault Puck recognized me. It happens," She shrugged.

"It's true Q; it could happen to any of us. Especially Santana." I pointed towards Santana.

"She's right." Morgan said. "Sue, there's one thing that I'm confused about." Sue turned around and looked at Morgan. "Why did you give Will information about us?"

"Ladies, I knew I should've told you in the first place. There is one person that belongs to the mob that is a common enemy to William and me. His name is Cooter." Sue said, sitting down in the chair that was in front of the screen that we used earlier. "He was in the academy with William and me. He had been assigned to go undercover to figure out what the mafia in Lima was doing. After a while, he didn't show up to his debriefings and then the last thing I knew, he had quit the agency. So after a while, Will thought he could change Cooter, I disagreed."

"Because you knew that there wasn't any way to get the old Cooter back." Morgan stated and Sue nodded.

"Yes, so Will found out the hard way. After that, we turned against each other because I thought he was working for the mafia, and he thought I was giving false information." Sue said, looking at us. "Then all of a sudden we couldn't trust each other."

"Then you founded Sue's Angels and such." Tina said. Sue shook her head.

"Wow." Madison said leaning against her chair. "No wonder why you don't like Will." I had a feeling that there is more to Cooter than what Sue is telling us.

Back To the Guys  
Mason's Pov  
I stared at a picture of Morgan. She had her hair up in a bun and a few strands were loose, there was this smile on her face that says she was content with her life in this picture. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged every curve that she had.

"You know people might say that you're attracted to her." I looked up to see Puck leaning against my desk and arms crossed.

"I-I-'' He put a hand up to say that he wanted me to stop talking.

"I know. When I first saw Quinn, I was like that."

"Really? You?" He nodded and took a seat on my desk. "I do have a question though."

"Shoot," He said staring at me.

"How do you know Morgan?" I asked before propping my feet onto my desk. He just stared at me. "What?"

"Are you threatened?"

"Nah, I just want to know."

"Okay." He said, looking at me. "I met her in high school. She helped me out with my homework, and she introduced me to Quinn after my ex-girlfriend Lauren Zizes broke up with me. See, Morgan introduced me to both women."

"So, did you guys.."

"If you're asking me if I ever made out with her, or even had sex with her? No. I treated her like a sister. She saw right through my sex shark scheme just like Mercedes. I just wish she saw through her ex-boyfriend's shit." Puck said tossing up one of Sam's baseballs that was on my desk. "I mean, the guy cheated on her ever since this past July?" I sat straighter in my chair and listened more closely to Puck. "I think it was July."

"Why would someone cheat on Morgan?"

"I don't have a clue. Besides," Puck said sitting down the baseball. "Morgan is better off and she seems happier." He stared straight at me. "I know that we are clear about Morgan's and I's relationship. If you're planning to hurt her in any shape or form, you have to deal with me. Also Mercedes and the others." I nodded and gulped. "Good, I have to go. I'm meeting someone soon." With that, he left. Then I saw Sam walking towards me.

"What's up Sam?" I asked, closing the current window on my computer screen.

"Where did Puck go?"

"Oh, he said that he had to meet with someone. Don't know who or why." I said, putting my feet onto my desk. "So, how is hanging? Upset that you didn't see Mercedes?" He shook his head, but I saw that look he always gets when he's down or something is bugging him. "Alright." Then we heard a voice that made him cringe.

"Sammy!" I looked to see the girl who left his apartment this morning.

"I thought you ditched her this morning?" I whispered.

"I thought so too." He said before putting on his fake smile. I picked up a random magazine that was on my desk and pretended to be reading it.

"Hey you! I thought you said that you had a photo-shoot?" She asked him.

"I did. I got done with it earlier than expected." Sam replied, trying not to cringe as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh good. I thought you would like to come over right now so we can repeat what we did last night." I cringed behind my magazine.

"Um, about that. I can't see you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, both of us are at a different stage in our lives right now. You're ready to have a family and I'm not. I want to focus on my career." Sam confessed. She stomped her foot and walked away. "I swear she was acting like a five year old when she stomped her foot just then." I looked at him over my magazine and raised an eye at Sam.

"You just let your booty call go." I said, putting down the magazine onto my keyboard.

"Exactly. If I want to get closer to Mercedes, then I have to be available." I looked at him and tilt my head to the side.

"What do you mean get closer to Mercedes? Like fall in love with her?"

"Well after you left, Will told us that we have to get close to the girls so that way we can take them down." Sam said, looking at me.

"Oh. I see." I said looking at him.

"Are you sad that we have to do this?"

"No. After all, they're also the enemy besides the guy who killed Motta." I pointed out. I hope to god that we didn't have to kill the girls.

Back with the girls  
Later on…  
Mercedes Pov:  
I glanced to my left to see Morgan looking at the menu like it was a hot guy.

"Morg?" I said, looking at her and she didn't look. "Morgan..."

"What?"

"Are you eye sexing your menu?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." She said, putting down her menu and sighed. "What time did mom want us there for Christmas eve?"

"She said like four something." Artie said, staring out the window. Morgan nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Are you okay Morg?"

"I'm fine, no heartache no feeling lonely." She listed off.

"No you're not. When you are upset, you start to list things off." I pointed out.

"It's just the fact that I thought Henry was the one. We spent two years together and how does he repay me? Cheating on me with his client." She said, leaning against the cold windowsill.

"Just think you have Mason eye goggling you." I pointed out. We heard the bell, then we saw Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt coming into the cafe' with snow powdered in their hair.

"Also, he's the enemy." Morgan added. I just looked at her and shook my head.

"Sorry that we're late. Brittana over here took forever." Kurt said, sitting down by Morgan. Morgan slid over her menu for him to look at.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I missed my lady kisses this morning." Santana protested as she pulled over a table to join ours.

"Hi Brittany!" Morgan said with a smile and a wave. Brittany waved back and smiled at her. "How's Lord Tubbington?"

"He started to smoke again and he tried to sell my iPhone on EBay. I told him never do that again, but he does it anyways. Then he quit Atkins. At least he hasn't joined a gang yet." Brittany replied to Morgan. Morgan just shook her head. I looked around to see us still friends after all these years. There was this club called the Trouble Tones back at McKinley. Santana, Morgan, Tina, Quinn, and I joined after we gotten sick of our director of New Directions caving into Berry, so Shelby Corcoran (who happens to be Rachel's birth mom) ex-coach of Vocal Adrenaline. So we worked our (in Morgan's & Santana's words) asses off to go to Nationals. Come to find out, both Rachel and our teacher quit the glee club to peruse more of her dreams and his dreams, (don't ask, I don't really know) so we combined New Directions and Trouble Tones together. Therefore, that meant, we could sing with Artie, Puck and Kurt could sing with us again. Shelby was our director and she gave solos to everybody. We had to get more members because we didn't have twelve. When Nationals came, we were ready. Besides, I think our version of Fighter (Santana killed), Edge of Glory and Sexy and I know it made us Nationals champions.

"Mercedes, it's your turn to order." Morgan said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh okay." I said with a smile and ordered my food and then we started to talk about the boys.

"What are we going to do?" Morgan asked. "I mean, the guys already know about us. They have seen me."

"She has a point Aretha. I mean, they already know two out of the four, so we're basically screwed." Santana said, looking at us.

"I already know one out of three." Tina piped up.

"I know all of them." Kurt said looking at us.

"Same here, but I do need to go back. So I can get a good look at their technology." Artie said before Morgan threw her straw wrapper at him. "Hey!"

"You're supposed to be on our side, brother." Morgan stated.

"On our side brother." Artie mimicked Morgan. I slapped him against the back of the head and laughed.

"Guys look! Our food." Brittany said, pointing towards our waiter who was carrying out breakfast. I looked to see Morgan practically drooling and excited for her lunch.

"Alright, who ordered the chicken caeser wrap with potato wedges?" Morgan raised her hand. "Someone is really excited for her wrap."

"You bet I am." She replied, grabbing the plate and setting it down in front of her. "Thank you." Soon everybody had gotten their food and dug right in. By the end of lunch, it was time to head back to the office. Once we arrived to the office, we saw Sue standing right in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"You guys are back just in time. I got good news for you."

"What's the news?" Santana asked.

"I have hired you guys another trainer." She said looking at us.

"I hope to god it isn't Henry." Morgan mumbled.

"What if it was Henry, you could kick his ass." Santana said, looking at Morgan who looked at her and nodded.

"Makes sense." She said.

"Shannon, can you please come out?" Sue said, looking towards the left of her. All of us looked towards our right and saw our new trainer. She was built stocky, a short haircut, she had a whistle around her neck and a smile plastered on her face. "This is Shannon Beiste, she's our new trainer."

"What happened to our old one?" Tina asked.

"Ask Morgan." We all stared at Morgan, am innocent smile creeping up on her face.

"Do I even want to know Morgan?" Santana asked.

"Probably not. Let's just say..." She started to say. "He won't be able to walk for a month on his own."

"Morgan!"

"Hey, it was his fault," She smiled. "He asked for it."

"Alright, get changed and head down into the basement. Shannon will have you guys start being fighting machines." We all nodded and headed to our respectful changing rooms.  
Once we got there, there was different equipment set up. I looked to see Morgan with a smile on her face.

"Has Christmas come early?" She asked. I patted her shoulder and smiled at her. Shannon looked at each of us.

"Alright, here's the drill. You will start out with a quick warm up, and then we would go through the drills that I set up for you guys to practice your skills." Shannon said, looking at us. "I want to prepare you guys for the worst possible scenario." We nodded.

"Since we don't know for sure who killed Motta and his wife."

"So I take it that Sue got you caught up on the case?" Morgan asked. She nodded.

"Okay, let's start the drills." Then she blew her whistle. At the end of the work out, Morgan was waving a white towel, Santana was fanning herself, Tina was nowhere in sight and myself, was looking at Morgan. Shannon was writing things down on her clipboard.

"Morgan, where did you get the towel?" I asked her. She pointed towards the laundry bin that was by one of the kickboxing bags. "How did you manage to get one?"

"When Tina went into the air ducts." She replied.

"So basically you rolled over?" I asked.

"Yeah. No judging." She stated.

"Where is Tina? She should be back down here by now." Santana said, looking at us. Then we saw a black rope coming from the ceiling and then Tina coming down from the vents. Then she put her feet on the ground, unhook herself, and pulled out a key.

"Time?" Tina asked Shannon. She looked at her watch.

"One minute and forty nine seconds," She replied, writing down the time down on her clipboard. T "That beat out your old time. Alright Morgan, you're up now." I looked at Morgan who looked like she couldn't move.

"Can I go tomorrow? My legs feel like jelly. Also, I don't think I can beat that," She said. "Then again, I need to look my best. Alright, where do I need to go?" She got up and followed Tina, taking the rope out of her hand. Tina came back and sat down by me and Santana.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" Shannon asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Roger that. Tell me what to do. Over." Shannon gave the walkie-talkie to Tina.

"You need to locate a key that would open up the lock to the vent in here. Over." Tina said, looking at the vent which closed by itself.

"Rodger that. See you guys soon." Morgan said.

"Good luck. Over." Tina said and handed the walkie-talkie back to Shannon We sat in silence, not hearing anything from Morgan.

"Johnson? Are you still with us? Over." Shannon said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I just located the key and now I'm on my way back to the workout room right now. Over." She said. The vent opened, a black rope dropped down before Morgan climbed down it. "What time did I get?" Shannon looked at her stop watch.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds." She reported before writing it down. Morgan smiled.

"I have beaten my personal record of thirty minutes! Yes!" She said before doing a celebration dance.

"How did you have thirty minutes?" She asked.

"I got lost the first time. And I didn't really want to see the old trainer." Morgan replied with a shrug.

"Was he that bad?" Shannon asked. All of us nodded. "Well, I'm glad that I'm here with you pumpkins." Then she looked at her watch. "Well, lets pick this up later. I have to go to my other job. Next time, Morgan, archery skills, Mercedes, cameras skills, Santana, lock picking, and Tina, more ninja skills." All of us nodded and waved her goodbye.

"I like her," Morgan said, looking at me.

"Me too," I agreed. "Come on, let's go and head home. It's already ten."

"Wait, no. I think all of us should go out and have a good time. We haven't done that in a while." Santana said.

"Santana, we're all sweaty." Morgan said.

"Fine, go home, take a quick shower then go out," Tina said. Morgan nodded and all of us left the gym. Artie, Kurt, and Brittany were waiting for us outside of the gym. We smiled at them and walked to our respected cars. When we were done getting ready, it was a quarter to midnight. Morgan knocked on my bedroom door and poked her head in. I turned around as I finished putting one of my earrings into my ear.

"Hey," I said as she walked in.

"Love that dress. Is that new?" She asked, looking at my purple dress.

"Yes. I take that is new too?" She spun around to flaunt her new black dress.

"Yeah, and get this, Henry bought it for me. I think it was supposed to be for a 'I have been out of town for a week, I bought this for you so I can fuck you in it.' Or something along those lines." She sighed, sitting down on my bed and fixing her dress. "At least I can test drive this baby." I looked at her and saw how she had her hair. It was in a side pony tail and every loose piece was clipped to the side with a bobby pin. Then Tina knocked on the door, and poked her head through the doorway.

"There you guys are." She walked in a blue dress that showed off her curves. Some of her hair was pulled back and up against her head with the rest over her shoulders. "Are you guys ready? Santana's already there with Britt and I think if we don't go soon, they could have something going on. Also Kurt's downstairs talking to Artie about what's going on in Lima." We nodded and followed her downstairs and everyone was ready to go to the local club that our best friend Lauren owns. See, Lauren went to school with us. She used to go out with Puck before he went out with Quinn. When we told her that we were coming out to New York, she decided to join us, which we didn't really mind. She joined glee club our senior year and she was one of the extra members that joined right before Christmas. Once we got into the club, everyone was moving, grinding against each other. Some were making out or even going into the bathroom for a quickie. We saw Brittana (That's what we call them) snuggling and whispering in each other's ears.

"I'm going to get something strong to drink," Morgan said, walking to the bar.

"Alright, we will be sitting with Brittana." I called out. I saw that she gave me a thumbs up.

~Morgan's view~  
Once I reached the bar, I looked at the bartender, ordered two shots of whiskey and sat down in a stool.

"I hope the other shot is for me." I felt someone's breath on my neck. "Cause you owe me something when you kneed me in the groin." I looked to see Mason grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this a public place? Cause last time I checked you didn't own anything, Morgan." He said, grabbing one of my shots and downing it. I grabbed my other shot, downed it and looked at him. "So, whiskey. I thought you would be a fruity drinker."

"Well, you thought wrong." I said with a smile.

"Look, I know we're the enemy, but, something about you." He said coming closer to me and making my breath hitched. "Makes me interested in you." I heard Celebrity Skin fade out. "I mean, your boyfriend was wrong to cheat on you."

"How did you?"

"Found out? Thanks to Puck, I know almost everything about you." He said, putting his hand on my waist and pulled me towards him. "I mean, everything." He looked at me and grinned.

"Morgan, is there a problem?" We both looked to see Lauren with her hands on her hips.

"No, there isn't a problem Lauren. Thank you though." I said looking at Mason. "The rest of the crew is here; you can go and see them."

"Alright, but if I need to take his ass out, let me know." I nodded. Once she left, Mason smiled at me.

"You could've had her hand me my ass. Why didn't you let her?" He asked.

"Maybe because I want to kick your ass myself." I said for me than him.

"I think you have feelings for me," He noted.

"Morgan, what's taking forever?" Kurt asked before looking at us. "I- Hello Mason."

"Kurt." Mason replied looking at me and taking his hand off my waist.

"Excuse us," I said, before Mason could trap me again.

"I thought you were getting drinks," Kurt said on the way to the booth.

"Yeah, I was," I said before sitting by Cedes and Tina.

"What took you so long?" Tina asked.

"Mason's here," I said, eying the blonde-haired person who was raising a glass towards me. "I don't think he's alone. So keep an eye out for the rest of the gang. Well except for Puck."

~Mercedes~  
Throughout the night, Morgan kept on getting drinks from Mason and she was getting hammered.

"You know what! I think it weird as fuck! Both Mason and Sam could be twins! Like they are blondes, big lips, great bods and I bet they're pretty big," Morgan said. "I mean Henry is fucking small. See how big my pinkie is?" She held up her right pinkie. "I am so glad that I faked all those orgasms. Look! Here comes Mason now!" She crawled over me and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hiya good looking. I was hoping that I get to see you before we left."

"Yeah," He replied. He looked to see us staring at him. "Hi everybody! I'm Mason."

"We know." All of us replied. He nodded. Then Joan Jett's song, "Do you wanna touch" played.

"Come on hottie, let's dance." She said leaning on him and getting down from the booth. Once she gotten down, she grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor. Then we saw Morgan putting his hands on her waist and grind into him. Morgan ran her hands through his hair and tugged. She grind against him and going back up, rubbing against him.

"Maybe someone should stop Morgan from having sex with the enemy," Tina yelled over the music.

"Are you nuts Lady Chang? I think she needs this." Santana said before giving Brittany a kiss. "I think Britt and I are going home. So that way we can have a-"

"Marathon on lady kisses," We said in unison.

"I'm going to go home too," Artie said, getting out right after Santana and Brittany. "I don't want to see my sister grinding up against one of the enemies. It's unnatural."

"Speaking about Morgan, where in the hell did they go?" Tina asked, looking on the dance floor again.

"You guys were with Morgan, right?" We all looked to see Mike, looking at us. We nodded. "Well Mason just texted me and they're on way back to his apartment."

"Wait hold up. Morgan recently dumped her cheating asshole of a boyfriend less than twenty four hours, now she's shacking up with the enemy?" Santana said. "I give props to her. Now excuse me, I'm going to go home with my girlfriend and see you guys tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Mike."

"Likewise." He said, smiling at them.

"Well, at least Morgan is in good hands." Kurt said, looking at me. I nodded. By the time we got home, it was a quarter to three. We didn't know that we would be needed the next morning.

Lima, Ohio  
A brunette-haired person looked behind her and continued to walk down a dark alleyway. She tugged on her coat collar, and met up with the person who called her.

"I made sure I wasn't followed," She spoke. The person nodded and looked around.

"So, do you have any information that's linked to…" The person looked around once again, leaned in and whispered, "The Motta murdered?" She patted her purse.

"I hope this helps." She whispered back, handing over the information. "I don't feel safe ever since Cooter took over." The person looked around, glanced at the information, and nodded.

"Yeah well, something tells me things are going to get real interesting around here real soon." The person said, looking at the person in front of them. "I know that getting the information put your life at risk."

"Yeah well, being the wife to the new head of the Mafia is harder than it looks." She pointed out. "So are we done here?" The person nodded.

"We will be in touch." The person said, before walking back into the shadows of the alleyway. The person turned around and walked back towards Main Street of downtown Lima. Once she got to her car, she heard footsteps.

"Taking a late night stroll are we, Terry?" The voice called out. Terry kept her hand on the car handle and she could hear her heartbeat beat a minute. "Or should I say late night drive?"

"Look, I had to get something from the grocery store and I was coming right back." She slowly turned around and saw that the gun was pointed at her chest. Right where her heart is.

"You know there is a murderer loose on the streets of Lima, and yet, you're taking a drive to the grocery at this time of night. Might say you're scared shitless," The person said, still keeping a tight grip on the gun. Terry looked at the weapon then back at the person.

"Others might say you're turning back on the family." She shook her head. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Of course not. What would people say about me?" She said before taking a deep breath. Then she opened up her mouth, started to say the person's name, but it was too late.

* * *

**Looky what we have here. Could it be? The fourth chapter of Angels & Badasses? No. It can**'**t** **'t be. **

**Yet, it is! I wanted to upload this next week, but I was thinking since its finals week for me. I thought I could give you guys your Christmas present. So Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and other holidays. Maybe you don't celebrate Christmas, that's alright! And Happy New Year! That's if I don't update until the New Year.**

**Tell me who you think Terry talked to and who killed Terry.**

**Also, what about Morgan and Mason? **

**Any thoughts?**

**I want to say thank you for my lovely beta jollyrancher-25. Thank you girlie! Without you, I wouldn't be updating right now..**

**Don't own Celebrity Skin, Figther, Edge of glory, Sexy and I know it, and PYT.**

**I know you guys are wondering, "But but Puck didn't look shock when he saw Morgan!" If you want to ask those kind of questions. You can review, or even tweet me at BadassesAngels =D**

**Until Next time,**

**Manna**


End file.
